


wake me up when

by mongeller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, basically just a lot of fluff and heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongeller/pseuds/mongeller
Summary: Fitz and Simmons are stuck on the lab overnight. Also known as: Fitzsimmons fall asleep in the lab and the team decides to turn them into an improv Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction since the twilight era! (also the first one i didn't write as a 12 year old)
> 
> this is a little christmas fluff that i just had to write
> 
> obviously none of the characters belong to me, because if they did, they wouldn't cry so much.

  

 The bright lights washed the room into a sick green-ish tone that almost made Fitz forget what other colors looked like. At some point, he could swear they blinked in sync with his eyes too.  He thought he might as well be going insane, since he has been stuck on the lab for over twenty-four hours and still couldn’t figure out why the ICERs were malfunctioning. He had dismantled the whole thing and examined it piece by piece until he couldn’t make sense of what was what anymore. Nothing like sleep deprivation and a caffeine overdrive to make your PhD on engineering become worthless.

 

Grumpier than the cat on Coulson’s mug, Fitz took a step back, closed his eyes and massaged his temples – only because Jemma had insisted that doing so would relieve stress and tension. At this point, he missed her more than warm colors and a regulated sleeping schedule. With her own work piled up after the unceasing life threatening events of the last couple of months, she barely managed to eat any solid food, claiming drinking required less energy. Still, from time to time, she would cross into his side of the lab with a steaming cup of coffee and encouraging words.

 

The idea of standing in the very opposites of the room came around the five hour mark – the point in which both of them were frustrated enough to look for distractions but not to flat out quit the job and call it a day. Jemma thought she could get away with a marathon of Fitz sighting. She stared – shamelessly –  at him, like she wanted to do most days, but couldn’t because of the so called “appropriate work place behavior”. Fitz, on the other hand, seemed to be getting closer and closer by the minute, finding excuses such as “the lighting is so much better here” and “this chair fits my back perfectly”.

 

He must have made some sort of annoyed, frustrated noise while massaging his temples, because next thing he knew, Fitz was hearing the whirls on Jemma’s chair rolling. Still, he kept his eyes shut, trying to find focus – admittedly, being stubborn was one of his best and, at the same time, worst traits; but charming nonetheless, he figured.

 

Fitz didn’t hear her coming, but three seconds later, Jemma had her arms wrapped around him, hugging him from the back and resting her head on his shoulder blades. If it was hard to keep his concentration before, now it was impossible. Her lavender perfume filled the room and brought him a crippling sensation of home.

 

He took her hand and sat against some drawers on the floor. She curled up right beside him.

 

 

 

 Daisy was the first one to find them. Coulson had her go check the progress made on the ICERs, since a possible rescue mission might be coming up and going without the weapon wasn’t an option. The lab looked like mayhem, which made her worry for half a second. Coincidently, that was when she found Jemma and Fitz curled up together on the floor. Her first instinct was to find it adorable, but that didn’t stick. They looked so out of it she thought she saw some drooling happening. She gave a go at a fake cough, which didn’t make them so much as flinch. She clapped and knocked on the table, but that also didn’t work.

 

She had to text Mack.

 Mack walked into the lab with a sad looking little box of Christmas decoration. The stuff inside it wouldn’t be enough to decorate a baby Groot, let alone a decent sized tree. Daisy couldn’t contain the frustrated grunt that came out of her mouth after seeing that ridiculous cluster of balls and stars that, once upon a time, were shinny – faded seemed like too weak of a word to describe their appearance now.

 

“What are you doing with those pathetic excuses of Christmas decoration?”, she asked, failing to contain the disgusted twist her mouth was forming.

 

“This is all there is on the base”, Mack had more of a disappointed look on his face. “I thought I’d put something together anyway”.

 

Daisy walked up to the box, which was now laying on top of a table accompanied by what looked like crazy sciency equipment and a jar filed with a goey blue liquid that, quite frankly, she had no interest on knowing anything about.  

 

Holding what used to be a red and golden star, Daisy felt a smile perking up on her lips. She looked at Mack with a devil like expression in her eyes.

 

“I’ll do you one better”, she said.

 

 

 It escalated into a game way before she would’ve expected.

 

Mack had only noticed the Fitzsimmons pile on the floor after Daisy hang the star around Fitz’s nose. It was a tricky move, but after struggling with it for a while, it stayed in place. Mack fought around with the idea for about 20 seconds before giving in and replacing Jemma’s wearing with a round, silver, glittery ornament. He took a step back to analyze his work – more like art – and couldn’t help but smile a silly, proud smile.

 

Yo-Yo was passing through when her eyes caught sight of two giggly agents looking rather suspicious. At this point, the box was almost empty, much to their annoyance. Fortunately, Elena had managed to find some fake plastic foliage along with tons of what could only be God sent gigantic red bows. As earned, she placed them around their sweaters, hair and shoes. Instead of doing it in a heartbeat – literally – Yo-Yo took her time, tying each bow perfectly while humming quietly a peaceful melody.

 

The last ones to come along were Coulson and May, who didn’t even try to act furious when they first sighted their improv Christmas tree. They just glanced at each other and left the room without saying a word – or providing any facial expression at all. The team thought that was the end of that, only to have them come back a few minutes later with five empty mugs, a thermal full of steaming fresh coffee and a can of chocolate chip cookies – which Daisy jumped on.

 

“Were you hiding these!?”, she asked, overdoing the enraged tone on purpose.

 

“I’d like to think I was saving them for a special occasion”, Coulson answered with a side smile and a mildly condescending tone that Daisy knew meant “Yes, I was”.

 

They sat around their little Fitzsimmons tree and ate in silence. At first, at least. Coulson had questions about the logistics of the star firmly sitting on Fitz’s nose and May wondered about what sort of sleeping drugs they must accidently have taken. That was the high point of the conversation. What followed was an incoherent set of bad jokes, an awful road down memory lane and, finally, a comfortable, warm silence, in which the team stared at the heavily sleeping couple in front of them with joy.

 

“To SHIELD’s official Christmas tree”, Daisy said as she raised her mug.

 

“To home”, Coulson followed.

 


End file.
